Matteruyo
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: É, berrando ele não corria o risco de gaguejar. 8059  linguagem imprópria, thanks to Gokudera


**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence. Não chora, Takeshi! XD

Songfic, mais song que fic mesmo, porque quando eu ouvi essa música 'por acaso' no youtube, gamei de primeira. quando li a letra... OMG era o 8059 escrito e cuspido no mais do mais!

Então lá vai Tsuki, costurando uma fic sabe-se lá com o quê, porque por mim eu postava só a música e bastava.

**Song: **Koko Ni Iru Yo (Estarei bem aqui) de Soulja.

* * *

**Matteruyo**

**.  
**

Abriu a boca devagar, sentindo a fumaça entre os dentes se soltando para o ar mais frio.

Detestava frio. Mas não podia ser evitado, tinha que continuar onde estava. Fazia parte da missão.

Olhou para o celular nas mãos, apertando os olhos com força. Droga. Desde quando estava se sentindo daquela forma? Desde quando se incomodava tanto quando não falava com...?

_Buzzz..._

"O que você quer cabeça de baseball?"

"Você não deu notícias o dia todo... Haha! Então queria saber se o Gokudera-kun ainda estava vivo."

"Não seja idiota."

"Digo o mesmo para você."

"Tch."

"Volte vivo, ok?"

"Eu vou voltar e explodir essa sua cabeça idiota por me ligar para falar asneiras! Eu estou ocupado!"

Ouviu a risada do outro lado, e desligou.

* * *

Baby boy watashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo

You know dat I love you dakara koso shinpai shinakute iin dayo

donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro

iitai koto wakaru desho?

anata no koto matteruyo

.

_Baby boy, eu estarei bem aqui, eu estarei esperando por você_

_você sabe que eu amo você, então você não precisa se preocupar_

_não importa a distância entre nós, esse coração não vai mudar_

_você sabe o que estou tentando dizer, certo?_

_eu estarei esperando por você_

_

* * *

_

Gokudera terminou de limpar sua Box e o anel, respirando fundo. Panini logo mandaria a equipe de apoio, seu trabalho estava terminado. _Por enquanto._

E por quanto mais tempo seria _por enquanto_? Já fazia duas semanas que estava na Itália, em missão. Já fazia tanto tempo que sentia aquele nó na garganta que nem se lembrava mais quando começou. Queria falar com aquele idiota, dizer _tudo_, dizer o que realmente...

"Gokudera-san, bom trabalho!"

"Ah, nem tanto. Era só uma isca, voltamos a estaca zero."

"Eu sinto muito... vou trabalhar sem descanso para terminarmos o mais rápido possível essa missão. Por favor, enquanto isso aguarde na Base Vongola e descanse!"

"Obrigado, Panini."

Levantou-se, acendendo um cigarro. Xingou-se mentalmente, ao lembrar da conversa ao telefone minutos antes de entrar no esconderijo do inimigo. Merda, não era nada aquilo que queria dizer! Mas, como ele podia imaginar que aquele idiota ia ligar lá do Japão para ele no meio de uma missão na Itália?

Inferno de idiota do baseball. Se já não estivesse tão apaixonado por ele há anos, aquele teria sido um excelente momento para começar.

* * *

fukiyouna ore tooku ni iru kimi

tsutaetai kimochi sono mama iezu ni kimi wa icchimatta

ima ja nokosareta kimi wa ARUBAMU no naka

denba deshika aenai hibi takedo mienaize kimi no hohoemi

kimi no nukumori kami no kaori kono nodo no kawaki wa sono mama mitasarezu ni

sugiteku hibi no naka nandaka kimi no omokage hitasura sagashita

kimi to yoku aruita ano michi wa ima ore dake no ashioto ga hibiiteita

.

_eu sou tão grosseiro, e você está tão longe_

_enquanto eu me esforço para te dizer como me sinto, você já se foi_

_agora, o que resta de você está dentro dos meus álbuns_

_nesses dias, ondas de rádio são o único meio de nos encontrarmos_

_mas eu não consigo ver seus sorrisos_

_seu calor, o cheiro do seu cabelo, eu não posso matar essa saudade de você_

_nos dias que passaram, eu busquei desesperadamente os seus rastros_

_a rua por onde eu costumava caminhar com você apenas ecoa nos meus passos agora_

_

* * *

_

Chegou à calçada, observando as ruas coloridas do centro da cidade. Para onde devia ir agora? Estava com fome, ainda era cedo para voltar à base. Estava cansado, mas inquieto demais. Tinha que parar, comer alguma coisa e resmungar. Havia um bom restaurante de massas dobrando a esquina...

E conhecia um restaurante de comida japonesa umas cinco quadras dali. Não era nem de longe igual à comida da família Yamamoto, logo era um bom motivo para resmungar.

Olhou para o celular mais uma vez, e entrou no carro.

Quem aquele imbecil achava que o braço Direito do Décimo era? Um fracote? Ele ia voltar vivo, claro! E espancar aquele riso patético... Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Porra, era tão _difícil_ ser um pouco mais gentil? Por que parecia tão simples quando vinha do Yamamoto? Ele fazia parecer tão _absurdamente fácil_ quando dizia _"Mas eu gosto de você, Gokudera!_" ou _"Maa, maa, se acalme Gokudera ou vai abrir seu machucado!"_

Soltou um suspiro aliviado com o pensamento. Pelo menos sabia que Yamamoto não estava em nenhuma missão no momento. Seu time teria um grande jogo depois de amanhã, e por mais que aquele estúpido quisesse escapar para participar da missão, Tsuna foi firme em não permitir.

_ "Nós já sabemos que você não renovou o contrato, Yamamoto-kun. Eu não posso permitir que você sacrifique ainda mais o seu sonho." _O Décimo não era mesmo incrível?

Era bom que aquele idiota não se machucasse nos treinos ou no jogo, pensou o italiano assim que girou a porta do restaurante. Yamamoto tinha uma péssima mania de colocar sua cabeça na direção da bola...

_ "O que diabos você acha que eu sou? Sua enfermeira?"_

_ "Maa, maa, Gokudera... eu não posso dormir aqui hoje? Está doendo muito, e se eu tiver tontura? Eu posso até cair na rua!"_

_ "Se você não fosse tão estúpido não teria deixado aquela bola te acertar! Que merda de Guardião Vongola você é afinal?"_

_

* * *

_

nna koto yori omae no hou wa genki ka? chanto meshikutteruka?

chikushou、yappa ieneeya

mata kondo okuruyo ore kara no Letter

.

_mas o mais importante, como você está? está cuidando de si mesmo?_

_droga, essas palavras não vão sair_

_eu mandarei na próxima vez, uma carta minha_

_

* * *

_

Será que, naquela noite, aquele maníaco por baseball tinha alguma intenção e ele não percebeu? Gokudera resmungou alguma coisa, e sorriu. Porque quinze minutos depois de toda aquela encenação barata, Yamamoto tinha invadido sua cozinha o feito o melhor sushi que já comera em toda a vida.

Hayato se jogou na cadeira de uma mesa de canto, mirando desatento o cardápio. Ele não conseguia entender aquela cabeça oca do Yamamoto. Porque o idiota se esforçava – e muito - para se dar bem com ele... mas isso não dizia _nada_. Yamamoto tentava ser amigo de absolutamente todo mundo! Ele tratava bem todo mundo, era gentil e carismático por natureza, estava _o tempo todo _sendo legal com os outros. E aquela relação amistosa com Squalo? Mesmo quando a Varia era inimiga deles aquele idiota...

Tch, Yamamoto era um cretino gentil que não ajudava em nada os pensamentos de Gokudera. _Tinha alguma coisa _entre ele e o Smoking Bomb, mesmo que não pudesse definir.

_ "Ne, Hayato..."_

_ "Não me chame assim, imbecil."_

_ "Você gosta de música?"_

_ "Essa coisa idiota que você e o Ryohei ficam berrando no karaokê não é música. É uma agressão sonora."_

_ "Hahaha, é verdade! Gokudera-kun é um pianista, afinal..."_

"Eu podia pelo menos ter escutado a música." grunhiu entre os dentes, o rosto escondido no cardápio.

Sentiu-se patético. Aquilo já estava enlouquecendo o Guardião da Tempestade. Mesmo que Yamamoto estivesse sempre dizendo o quanto gostava de sua companhia, o quanto se preocupava com sua segurança... Hayato queria _mais_. Alguma coisa _mais forte,_ alguma coisa _mais_ _real._

Ele queria todas as letras, tudo preto no branco. E aquele imbecil deixava todo o trabalho sujo para ele! Sim, ele mesmo teria que pensar em alguma outra coisa porque, definitivamente, sutilezas não eram o seu forte.

* * *

kawa no sunahama de mita kimi no sugata nami ni no mareta kimi ni iitai kotoba

nandaka MAJI setsunee otoko na noni nande…kotoba dekitekoneeya

oboetemasu ka? kimi to itta KARAOKE no naka

ore ga ireta kyoku no kotoba MONITAA ni ukanda mama

honto wa kimi ni tsutaetakatta

kimi to futari kiri de hajimete machiawase wo shita ano hi

marude guuzen ni atta ka no youni wa shigi

hohoemu kimi ga wasurerarenaitte

.

_o modo como você estava na praia de Kamakura, como as ondas engoliram as palavras que eu queria te dizer_

_é realmente difícil, mesmo eu sendo um homem – as palavras simplesmente não saem_

_você ainda se lembra? nós fomos ao karaokê juntos_

_eu queria dizer aquelas palavras da canção que eu cantei, exatamente como apareciam no monitor_

_eu ainda não consigo esquecer o seu sorriso_

_desde o primeiro dia que passamos juntos, só nós dois _

_você ficava eufórico como se tivéssemos nos encontrado coincidentemente_

_

* * *

_

Acordou tarde naquele sábado. Comeu alguma coisa bem rápido e se juntou a Ryohei, que já havia voltado de sua busca por informações, e Panini, que cruzava os dados da missão na sala Central de Segurança.

Se conseguissem parear os três informantes, chegariam ao líder do problema que estava incomodando o Décimo e preocupando Reborn. Se acabassem com qualquer que fossem os planos malucos de mais um vilão tentando destruir a Família Vongola, Gokudera voltaria ao Japão, ainda no final daquele dia.

O jogo seria domingo, às 18h. Talvez não desse tempo de assistir desde o começo, mas...

"Não tenho informações da Chrome-san ainda. Estou ficando preocupado."

A voz de Panini parecia um balde de gelo em seus pensamentos. _Merda, Hayato, concentre-se!_

"É melhor verificarmos." Gokudera afirmou, analisando os pontos distribuídos na missão. "Ryohei, onde a Chrome estava ontem?"

Ryohei apontou no mapa a área, que ficava ao norte de seu ponto atual, e Panini mostrou na tela maior a região. Era uma região rural da Itália, com poucas estradas. Poderiam utilizar os transportes especiais de Spanner, mas mesmo seriam demorariam algumas horas para chegar.

"Então vamos sair agora ao extremo! Não temos tempo a perder!"

É, não havia tempo a perder. Gokudera apertou o celular no bolso, ele poderia pelo menos mandar uma mensagem. Mas o que ele ia escrever?

"O rastreador da Chrome-san começou a se mover! Rápido, Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san!"

_Merda._ _Justo agora que tinha lembrado a letra da maldita música._

_

* * *

_

hanashi kanari sore chimatta ga wakaruyo na? ore ga iitai kotoba

Shit nokori kaku bashou ga nee ya

gomen tsugi wa zettai ni okuru kara

.

_eu fugi muito pela tangente, mas você entende, certo? O que estou tentando dizer?_

_merda, não tem mais espaço para escrever_

_eu sinto muito, eu definitivamente mandarei isso na próxima vez_

_

* * *

_

Era óbvio que era uma emboscada.

Mas era óbvio, também, que Ryohei tinha tanta pressa quanto ele.

"Vocês... vocês da Vongola não passam de monstros!"

"É, é, e quer saber? Eu sou um monstro que acaba de perder um avião muito importante, seu lixo."

Chrome ainda tentou chamar Gokudera à razão antes que ele explodisse metade do celeiro junto consigo e o maldito mafioso de quinta categoria, que havia causado tantos problemas à Família. Mas respirou fundo e aliviada, ao ver o Guardião da Tempestade sair dos escombros com um corte no peito e o inimigo carregado nos ombros.

Alguma coisa no rosto cheio de cinzas não fugiu da percepção apurada da Guardiã da Névoa. Alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que era, mas achou melhor não perguntar. Porque Gokudera-kun parecia tão... _apressado_...

"Panini, libere a equipe de apoio."

Afastaram-se enquanto ouviam os soldados de apoio começarem a fazer seu trabalho de contar os mortos e auxiliar os feridos, que naquele caso, seriam presos junto ao seu mandante.

Caminhavam em silêncio para a entrada da fazenda, quando um grito rompeu o ar pesado do lugar.

"HANAAAAAAAAA! Eu estarei aí antes que você se dê conta ao extremo!"

Chrome deu uma leve risada, ajeitou sua roupa suja e rasgada, verificando os ferimentos que sofrera. Não importavam, porque Ryohei lhe lembrou o mais importante, que logo também estaria voltando para casa, para seus preciosos amigos e...

Sentiu a fumaça escura que saía do cigarro de Gokudera lhe tocar o ombro, lhe chamando a atenção. Os berros de Ryohei ainda se faziam ouvir, mas ficaram ao longe. Alguma coisa incomodava naquela figura ensangüentada, cobertas de cinzas e sentada na grama, olhando o relógio como se pudesse amaldiçoá-lo.

"Oh! O jogo do Yamamoto-kun..."

E quem é que não pode amaldiçoar o tempo, de vez em quando?

* * *

ore ga motto kanemochi dattara motto matomona shigoto wo shitetara

moshimo subete gisei ni dekita no nara ore wa zettai ni kimi wo…

daga Please kanchigai dake wa sunna kimi ni sabishii omoi wa sasetakunee ga

isogashii naka anma hanasenee ga

baby believe kore wa all for our future

.

_se eu tivesse mais dinheiro, ou se eu tivesse um emprego mais sério_

_se eu pudesse jogar tudo pro alto, com certeza eu jogaria por você_

_mas por favor, não entenda mal, eu odeio te deixar sozinho mas..._

_enquanto estou ocupado, nós não podemos conversar muito,_

_mas acredite baby, isso é tudo pelo nosso futuro_

_

* * *

_

Hayato já havia se amaldiçoado mil vezes por ter sido estúpido e descuidado, e por isso estava preso à Itália por pelo menos mais 2 dias, até que seus ferimentos dessem uma trégua e ele pudesse viajar sem riscos.

Mais algumas centenas de xingos mentais, porque se estava machucado, o Décimo ficaria preocupado. Aquele idiota ficaria preocupado... e era capaz de perder o foco durante aquele maldito jogo importante. E tudo seria culpa dele, quem era mais idiota afinal?

Ainda blasfemava o momento em que tinha nascido, quando Chrome entrou na enfermaria e puxou sua mão, pedindo com a sua voz baixa e trêmula que ele a acompanhasse.

"Chrome... eu..."

Quando entrou na sala que ela havia lhe guiado, reconheceu imediatamente a sala de descanso da Base Vongola. A grande televisão apresentava o jogo de baseball do time nacional japonês contra o time norte-americano. Era um jogo difícil, mas o Japão contava com excelentes jogadores... e um jogador extraordinário.

"Nós damos ao outro aquilo que podemos dar, Gokudera-kun. É o outro quem decide se é o bastante ou não."

Pela primeira vez em todas aquelas horas, sentiu o corpo doer de verdade. O comentarista acabava de berrar o nome de Yamamoto Takeshi, estrela do time e jogador fundamental naquele jogo. _A expectativa em cima dele é tão grande e..._

"Eu não estava lá."

Chrome havia se sentado no sofá, e olhava para o Guardião da Tempestade segurando um pacote de pipocas.

"Mas o que Yamamoto-kun queria não era que você o assistisse, no final das contas?"

Hayato sorriu, pensando em como aquela garota conseguia tão facilmente entender o que ele estava sentindo. O que _os dois _estavam sentindo. Talvez... talvez não fosse tão difícil, certo? Talvez até Yamamoto entendesse... e por isso ele ainda tentava tanto ficar perto de Gokudera?

Ainda não entendia tudo aquilo, mas aquele idiota do baseball tinha um jogo pela frente. E ele queria _vê-lo. _Logo, sua resposta mais lógica foi se sentar no sofá, e se servir de pipoca e refrigerante.

O time japonês venceu o jogo de lavada.

* * *

But shoujiki imasugu kimi to aitai imasugu dakishimeteyaritai

mukashi kimi ga ore no tonari de suwatteta seki ni wa mou daremo inaitte…

maa sonna koto wa iinda iitai koto wa sonnananjaneenda

imasara daga zutto iitakatta kotoba wo kome okuru Unsent letter

.

_mas querido acredite, isso é tudo pelo nosso futuro_

_na realidade, eu quero te ver agora, quero te segurar nos meus braços_

_o lugar que você costumava sentar, ao meu lado, está vazio, não tem ninguém..._

_bem, isso não é importante, não é o que estou tentando dizer_

_está ficando tarde, mas eu vou alimentar isso de palavras que eu sempre quis dizer e te mandar essa carta_

_

* * *

_

"Nós vencemos! Foi tão _bad bump _e _pad humf gah _e..."

"Eu assisti."

"O quê?"

"Eu... eu estava aqui na base, e... aí eu assisti ao jogo."

"..."

"Foi bom, você deve estar orgulhoso."

"..."

"Enfim, parabéns pelo jogo, cabeça de baseball."

De repente tudo ficou quieto demais do outro lado. Aquilo era pior que emboscadas, tiros, treinos com Reborn... Caralho, aquele idiota do baseball não fecha a matraca _nunca_ e _naquele dia ele decide _fazer voto de silêncio!

"Quando você volta?"

A voz ficou séria e rouca, e Hayato quase soltou um palavrão quando sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçarem ao ouvi-lo.

"Se-se... se eu voltar antes de 2 dias o Décimo vai ficar preocupado por causa dos ferimentos..."

Precisava de uma dinamite no seu cérebro, e tinha que ser agora! Porque ele não podia acreditar que tinha _gaguejado_ ao telefone com aquele imbecil do outro lado!

"Se eu for aí te buscar... você me espera?"

Ele sabia que tinha que responder alguma coisa e não ficar em silêncio. Ou gaguejar de novo.

Então, o que mais a Tempestade podia fazer?

"Não seja estúpido! NÃO É VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ ME ESPERANDO?"

É, berrando ele não corria o risco de gaguejar.

* * *

Baby girl watashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo

You know dat I love you dakara koso shinpai shinakute iin dayo

donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro

iitai koto wakaru desho?

anata no koto matteruyo

.

_Baby girl, eu estarei bem aqui, eu estarei esperando por você_

_você sabe que eu amo você, então você não precisa se preocupar_

_não importa a distância entre nós, esse coração não vai mudar_

_você sabe o que estou tentando dizer, certo?_

_eu estarei esperando por você_

_

* * *

_

"Cansei de esperar!"

Foi o que Yamamoto disse quando estavam na mesa da cozinha, tomando sorvete napolitano e aquele sorriso largo e idiota respondia à pergunta resmungada de Gokudera sobre 'o que ele estava fazendo ali'.

E é claro que Hayato não sabia o que fazer com aquela declaração estúpida e simplória. Mas dessa vez, uma única vez, ele não queria xingar, não queria berrar... e não foi uma decisão lógica quanto sentar e olhar para a TV durante um jogo de baseball, mas beijar aquele idiota melecado de sorvete era um bom jeito de explodir.

Principalmente, porque o mesmo idiota correspondia. Porque Yamamoto lhe dava _tudo_ em troca daquela explosão tosca de afeto.

_ "Nós damos ao outro aquilo que podemos dar."_

Yamamoto podia dar tanto... que Gokudera queria que fosse assim fácil. Que _mostrar_ a Yamamoto fosse tão fácil quanto era _amar_ Yamamoto.

"Ne, eu estava brincando, Hayato."

"...!"

"Eu nunca me cansei de te esperar."

Não era fácil... mas seria mais difícil sem tentar.

* * *

Baby boy watashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo

You know dat I love you dakara koso shinpai shinakute iin dayo

donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro ima nara sunao ni ieruyo

I don't ever wanna let you go

.

_Baby boy eu estarei bem aqui, eu estarei esperando por você_

_você sabe que eu amo você, então você não precisa se preocupar_

_não importa a distância entre nós, esse coração não vai mudar_

_agora eu posso dizer isso diretamente_

_eu não quero te deixar partir_

_

* * *

_

**OWARI**

**.**

**.  
**

nyaahhhh acabei.

^_^ ficou cute, eu acho, ah, 8059 é muito vida e Love Love.

reviews make me happy!

23.11.2010

(yep, eu deixei de me importar... let kokoro be!)


End file.
